


Sky Blue Ribbons

by sunsroom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsroom/pseuds/sunsroom
Summary: A set of short HP femslash stories, because we are seriously lacking in them.





	Sky Blue Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is Linny, but Im gonna keep adding more.

Blond hair and sky blue ribbons danced in front of her. Gentle waves of gold flew outwards as the girl spun around on the grassy bank. Her hair gleamed in the yellow light, illuminating her face like a halo. The peals of laughter ringing clear in her ears she watched her.

Giggling she stood up and held out her arms, and the blonde turned towards her with a wide, cheerful grin.

The small girl rocketed towards the red head and slammed into her chest, knocking them both to the ground.

They lay there for a long time amidst the soft grass and tiny daisies in pink and white. Blonde hair spilling over the red head’s chest and cascading onto the ground. Just smiling, holding each other and soaking in the warm sunlight.

By the lake there were dragonflies whirring amongst the reeds and the occasional splash of a fish. But to them everything was drowned out by their heart beats.

Synchronised.


End file.
